Estudiando en casa
by KurisutyTheHero
Summary: Que es lo que se esconde tras las puertas de aquella tan común familia para que de un día a otro se aislaran del pueblo. ¿de quien habrá sido la culpa?, ¿habrá mas gente involucrada?, ¿existirá un felices para siempre? Los secretos prontamente serán revelados por la sed de justicia y libertad de peculiares personajes. [USUK]


p data-p-id="aca7a6b01d29ff3573883d217cf314ef"-¡Sabes que no queremos que salgas, stupid bunny!- gritaba el hermano mayor con su penetrante mirada mientras acorralaba al menor en la sala -Eres tonto o te gusta que te castiguemos, idiota-/p  
p data-p-id="4e8c10253c8b194eee8da14020c8f58d"-Déjalo Scott, es un caso perdido- aconsejó el segundo hermano mayor con su mirada serena inclinado la cabeza haciendo que sus cabellos cubran en parte de uno de sus ojos -no vale la pena ensuciarse las manos-/p  
p data-p-id="f4c949b15ae978e85a0385616fb131e4"-Otra razón para no dejarlo salir- escupió con desdén uno de los gemelos, expectante desde el sillón de al fondo de la habitación./p  
p data-p-id="3f9cbd3544b9a32523bd1ce1d766f0c1"-Ese bunny seguro se muere a la media hora- completó el gemelo menor mientras daba una risotadas junto a su homologo, mientras que Arthur trataba de conservar una distancia considerable entre él y Scott ya que sabia muy bien lo que era capaz desde aquella vez en que le encerró en el sótano de la casa con un ojo morado por salir a regar las plantas del jardin trasero sin heberle avisado como si fuese un bebé./p  
p data-p-id="47df12c01f9e904b05c97544f6f85269"strong°~*flashback breve*~°/strong/p  
p data-p-id="e6e30b61a8ec5afee98513045b441e83"em- mis flores se ven algo tristes, los bárbaros que tengo no las han regado desde su guerra de agua - recordaba que scott había ido por algunos suplementos, era el momento perfecto para salir en ayuda de sus rosas. /embr /emTodo había ido perfecto las había dejado con suficiente agua, les había recortado las malezas y cuando iba a irse no pudo evitar el ensoñador sonido del exterior hasta que fue brutalmente sacado de su trance por un agarre brusco y dos ojos de fiera./em/p  
p data-p-id="acee7ca7687ea74cb10c6bf891812101"em- espero una buena excusa por esta estupides tuya - mientras lo arrastraba sin cuidado/em/p  
p data-p-id="cf4e26c7f77eacc0aab3f8d2a9b4d73f"em- yo crei que...eso no te incumbe!- se defendio alsando la voz/em/p  
p data-p-id="aa5f5c59304bd4b447c6a2d317f0f362"em- con que no? - tomandolo de cuello de su camisa - si eres tan rudo para hablarme asi, veamos si eres tan fuerte - propinandole un puñetazo en el ojo haciendo que se le nublara la vista a su hermano, no pudo evitar mirarlo lastimeramente y soltarlo./em/p  
p data-p-id="2f7eea292660f6ef4e3737cfe285ccec"em- espero que no vuelvas a salir asi como asi y aprendas a respetarme, inutil - y con eso se fue la cocina./em/p  
p data-p-id="711072b9ebe37b057051d3d1fe808807"strong°~*fin flashback* ~°/strong/p  
p data-p-id="3b5327420ff7325a55e684583ab724ca"Después de que Arthur saliera encolarecido de la sala, los hermanos Kirkland se miraron entre si y los cuatro soltaron unas carcajadas pero en estas se notaba que disfrazada un terror y angustia, cuya razón les eran desconocidas a las personas cercanas a la familia Kirkland, pero inclusive más aún para Arthur que solo podía enfocarse en cuanto odiaba verlos "reírse" de él, pero no podía evitarlo ellos al parecer vivían queriendo aprisionarlo cada vez más en esa casa, aunque no le molestaría si en ella se dispusiera un grato ambiente y no uno lleno de abusos a su persona, despotricando sus valores. Le dejaban muy en claro que jamás podría salir por lo inútil, débil y cobarde que decían que era. Pero hubo un tiempo, No hace mucho en que la situación no era tan brava e irrespirable como en la actualidad sino que mas bien se conocían como una familia completa y feliz, cada escandalo que se oía se sabia que eran por las bromas de los gemelos y se reunían bajo la chimenea cada noche a disfrutar la compañía del otro y comentar su día./p  
p data-p-id="fcfd44691254453f9a9dd445a0aa86e5"Oh...good times, good times... Only old good times/p  
p data-p-id="0d5266c7b348766afb0bc3e4f8e981e8"Eran una familia de clase media pero de buen vivir, sabían sustentarse con lo que tenían pero la ambición cegaría a uno de ellos.../p 


End file.
